1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to translating from one language to another language, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for integrated phrase-based and free-form speech-to-speech translation.
2. Description of Background
Presently, a variety of speech translation devices are commercially being sold. Generally, speech translation is performed according to two main approaches which are (1) phrase-based, also known in the art as sentence based and (2) free-form speech-to-speech translation. Those in the art typically share the common belief that phrase-based speech-to-speech translation is more mature for product deployment because the quality of translation is substantially guaranteed and controlled. However, phrase-based sentences are extremely difficult for users to remember. Quite often users forget the sentences and generally become frustrated with the approach. The free-form approach is used sometimes to resolve this problem but the quality of the free-form approach is not substantially guaranteed. Sometimes the user wants to be absolutely sure that what is spoken is translated without any miscommunication and that is generally when a user prefers to use the phrase-based speech-to-speech translation approach.
Unfortunately, to the user's detriment, a user desiring a speech translation apparatus is limited to either a (1) phrase-based or (2) a free-form speech-to-speech translation apparatus. This limitation is imposed upon users because there is no translation apparatus currently on the market that integrates both translation approaches. Purchasing both apparatuses is generally costly for a user. Furthermore, for the user that purchases both apparatuses, the user has to contend with the burden of carrying two apparatuses which imposes a heavier tote load on the user and yields a higher probability of the user losing one or both apparatuses.
Thus, there is a need for a translation apparatus that integrates both (1) phrase-based and (2) free-form speech-to-speech translation approaches.